


Stone Sense and Warm Hands

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blind Character, Blindness, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Reconciliation, Romance, Tags May Change, repentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: REPOSTEDAfter the battle of the five armies, Thorin is totally blind in both eyes. It’s not good, but it’s better than being dead. However, Thorin has issues coping and adjusting with his new disability.To make it worse, Bilbo has decided to stay with him and help him with the adjustments. Thorin doesn’t understand why Bilbo hasn’t run off and left him to his fate after everything he’d done and Bilbo reminds him that while he isn’t pleased with recent events leading up to the battle, he still considers Thorin a friend and he doesn’t abandon his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

He remembered finally realizing that Bilbo loved him. He couldn’t help smiling at him despite the heartbreak spread on Bilbo’s face. He remembered telling him to go home to where it was safe. He remembered imploring him to live on. And he remembered nothing more after that except darkness.

Thorin sighed, opening his eyes. “Hello?” He heard rustling, but could not pinpoint the exact sound. Cloth, maybe. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Thorin.”

Bilbo’s voice! “Tell me you did not die either.”

“I am quite alive, and so are you, thank Yavanna. It was touch and go for a while, if I may say so, but you pulled through. The boys are safe, too.”

“They are? But I saw…”

“Gandalf’s powers aren’t unlimited, but he managed to get to everyone in time to close the wounds and the like.”

Thorin sighed again. “Bilbo, I am still quite weary, so could you bring some light?”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s dark in here.”

“No, Thorin. It’s not.”

Thorin blinked. He heard more rustling and then warm hands pressed against his cheeks and the skin by his eyes. He wasn’t wearing a bandage over them?

“Oh dear,” Bilbo whispered. “This is not good. Not good at all.”

“What isn’t good? Bilbo!”

“Hush. Stay down and try to keep calm. I’m getting Oin and Gandalf.” Bilbo’s presence left him, calling Gandalf’s and Oin’s names. A few minutes passed and he felt another presence in the room.

“Thorin, hold still,” Gandalf said, roughly examining his eyes.

“Is there anything you can do?” Bilbo asked.

“I wish,” Gandalf said solemnly. “There is little I can do about this wound. It was quite draining reviving all three of them as it was. It was too much to hope for that they’d come out of this ordeal unscathed.”

“I’m blind?” Thorin asked. “For the rest of my life?”

“It could be much worse,” Gandalf said. “You could be dead.”

“All right, that’s enough,” Bilbo snapped. “If you’re not going to help him, or are unable to help him, or whatever you say is the matter with your magic, then you can go. He just woke up. He doesn’t need to be lectured so soon after waking. Especially given we were certain he’d die!”

Gandalf huffed. “Perhaps you’re right. I will let Dain and Balin know that Thorin is awake. Would you like to come, Bilbo?”

“No. I think I’ll stay with Thorin for now.”

Thorin heard Gandalf leave and felt Bilbo’s hand in his. He pulled away. “You aren’t obliged to stay,” he said, turning away from Bilbo.

“I know,” Bilbo said. “I’m not obliged to leave either.”

“You have every right to.”

“I know that, too.”

“Then why?”

“You know why.”

Thorin turned toward his voice again. “After what I did to you…”

“Now, I meant what I said: you just woke after quite the nap. Everyone expected you to die. Whatever the reason, you didn’t and that’s a good thing, Thorin. No one wants you to die. And you were sick in the mind. Everyone gets sick in one way or other. Why should an illness of the mind be any different. I know you, Thorin, and you are a good Dwarf and a good king. Now, till you’re on your feet and doing everything you used to do, I’ll be here to help in whatever way you need.”

Thorin swallowed, tongue thick in his mouth. He’d never be able to see his nephews smiling and mischievous. He’d never be able to see Dwalin’s gruff face and bright smile or Balin’s exasperated look as he did something he shouldn’t. He’d never be able to see his sister roll her eyes at him and the rest of her family again. He’d never be able to see Bilbo’s face smile or the light in his eyes. The quirk of his lips as he smiled. He’d never see the way the sun hit his hair again…Thorin turned his face away from Bilbo, wincing as he moved his aching body.

“Thorin?”

“I wish to be alone for now.”

“Well, then, I’ll go get food for you,” Bilbo said. Thorin hummed. Whether that’d be enough time or not, he didn’t know. Once the door closed, he bit his lip to keep his sobs muffled.

#

 “Blind?” Balin repeated, as though he couldn’t believe what Gandalf had told him. “Surely there’s something you can do.”

“I wish,” Gandalf said. “Perhaps in a few weeks or so when my strength is restored, but I am unsure.”

“But how? How’d his eyes get wounded?” Dain asked. “Not a wound from the battle was across his face.” Gandalf nodded.

“I am unsure myself, but it could be an effect of my powers. In which case, I will restore his sight when I am able to. Until then, I’m afraid Thorin will have to live without his sight.”

“Do you not think that is cruel?” Dain asked.

“No,” Gandalf said. “Thorin’s arrogance can now be tempered by humility. I think losing his sight, even temporarily, might make him a better king.”

Balin and Dain exchanged glances. Dain looked angry and Balin couldn’t blame him. Then again, he tended to always look angry.

“I’ll take my leave and see my king,” he said. Balin bowed to both of them and left for Thorin’s room. He nearly bumped into Bilbo. “Sorry, lad.”

“I’m fine.”

“Do you know?”

“I was the one who discovered it.”

“Of course.”

“If you’re on your way to see him, he asked to be alone. I’m going to the kitchens to get him something to eat. Hopefully they’ll have something he can stomach.”

“Bombur can whip up of a good broth,” Balin said. “You can ask.”

“I figured I would.”

“Would you mind if I joined you?”

“No. Not at all.”

The remainder of the trek to the kitchens was silent, neither knowing what to say. Before they entered, Bilbo cleared his throat. “Do you think Thorin will be able to rule? With his, um…”

“I’ve no doubt of it. Fili, being his heir, can sign documents and treaties in Thorin’s name. Gandalf isn’t entirely sure, but it might be temporary.”

“Oh? He failed to mention that,” Bilbo said, frowning. “I can’t imagine what Thorin is going through.”

“Neither can I. But he is strong and he has adjusted to all sorts of adversities. I don’t imagine this will be anything different.” Balin opened the door and Bilbo stepped inside. “I’m glad you decided to stay, Bilbo.” Bilbo looked at him. “You might be able to help him adjust quicker.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Oh, I think you know what I mean,” Balin said. “After all, you are Thorin’s One.”

“His what?”

“I’ll let him explain.” He winked and approached Bombur. Bilbo shook his head. One? What sort of Dwarfen nonsense was that?

#

Thorin wiggled his toes and moved his legs. They were sore and heavy. Wincing, he tested the strength of his arms. They shook as he adjusted to sit upright. Blinking, he sought out the edges of his blankets and pushed them down before easing his legs off the bed and stood, steadying himself with a hand on the bedpost. He paused. Aside from not being able to see anything, was he decent? Would he be able to find his robe at least? How would he dress himself? How would he work? How—

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Then the door creaked open. “Brought some food,” Bilbo said, setting it down. “Would you like help to the table?”

“I can follow your voice,” Thorin said. “I think.”

“Okay.”

“Am I dressed?”

“You’re decent enough,” Bilbo said. “I brought some chicken broth and some bread, courtesy of Bomber.” Thorin approached, unsure if he was headed in the right direction. “A little to the right.” He adjusted his position. “There you are. “I’ve also brought some water. You’ll need to regain your hydration now that you’re awake. Though it wouldn’t be too hard to make some tea once I’ve a kettle if you like.”

“Water will do for now—oof!” he gripped the edges of what he guessed was a chair.

“Sorry, I pulled it out for you and forgot to mention it.” Thorin patted at the chair, examining the edges with his hands before sitting down. “I really am sorry.”

“Bilbo, it’s fine,” he growled, seeking the edges of the table. His fingers touched the hot bowl and he pulled his hand away, hissing.

“I…um…I admit I don’t know what to do or what’s appropriate,” Bilbo said. Thorin located a spoon and used it to find the bowl again before leaning over it to eat. “I suppose I’m just sort of relying on you to tell me if you need anything.”

“I managed to get from the bed to the table all right,” Thorin groused.

“Not entirely by yourself, though,” Bilbo muttered.

Thorin ignored him, spooning soup into his mouth as best he could without dropping anything. Perhaps not gracefully, but eating gracefully was out of the question for now. He heard scraping and creaking.

“Look, I know and expect that you’re going to have some adjustment issues and the temper tantrums that comes with those adjustments. But you should know that this might not be permanent. It could be a side affect of Gandalf’s magic. He just needs to rest and replenish first before he tries.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t get my hopes up, Halfling.”

Silence at last.

“So I’m _the Halfling_ again?”

“I want peace. Is that too much to ask?”

“That’s _rich_ coming from a _Naugrim_ —”

Thorin banged his fist onto the table. “Don’t call me that!”

“Then don’t call me _Halfling_!”

Silence passed between them, angry, thick, overwhelming…

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo said. “I didn’t mean to call you that. I just…calling me a Halfling is the equivalent to calling you a Naugrim in its level of offence.”

Thorin let that sink in. “I am sorry, too. I didn’t know. You never said before.”

“You were the only one who called me that. Everyone else either called me Hobbit or Burglar or Mr. Baggins or Bilbo.” The silence returned, but less angry, more contrite…Thorin set the spoon down. “Are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not as hungry as I thought I was.”

“I understand, but you still need to regain your strength,” Bilbo said. “Would it help to eat as a Hobbit for a while? Eat while you can and stop when you can’t, then resume later?”

“Is that really how Hobbits eat?”

“Mostly,” Bilbo said. “We’ve also set times for eating: breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, tea, dinner, and supper. Quite a respectable time table.”

Thorin managed a weak chuckle. “We eat less often, but more food at each meal.”

“Well, how about this. One breakfast, luncheon, tea, and dinner for now,” Bilbo said. “And if you get hungry in between, Bombur and I are quite able to provide.”

“I suppose that will work…”

“Indeed. I’ll draw a bath for you and get some new clothes if you insist on walking about later. At least try to eat a little more so that you have energy.”

“Fair enough. Bilbo.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Regaining his strength was easier than he thought it would be.

Fili took to spending the hours with him, reading documents and treaties and agreements aloud so that Thorin didn’t feel completely useless in his state.

It allowed him to remain some semblance of control as the king, if nothing else.

Signing his name would be impossible, so he had a signet ring and stamp made as a substitute of his signature for the motions he approved of.

Sometimes he would be joined for a meal by Dain, who kept his attitude light and airy despite the subtle note of worry in his voice.

As if he wanted to ask Thorin how he was doing, but knew Thorin would not appreciate any indication that the people or at least the nobles and their neighbors were worried or curious to his blindness.

Then there was Bilbo, who did his best to help in his own way, ensuring that Thorin ate regularly, engaging him in the still far too frequent verbal sparing matches.

He couldn’t help it.

Whenever Bilbo was there, he could pick up where he was by sound or by scent. But not being able to see him…

It was driving Thorin mad all over again not to see him.

“Bilbo, come here,” he ordered. “Please?”

“Yes?”

He was closer. But close enough?

“May I touch you?” Thorin asked, nearly too quietly.

A moment passed in silence, but he knew Bilbo had moved closer because he could smell him now.

Like spice and herb and earth.

Bilbo touched his hands, raising them to his face, and Thorin released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Are you all right?”

Thorin blinked rapidly, moving his hands over to Bilbo’s face, cupping his cheeks in his hands. His thumb brushed across Bilbo’s lips and chin. He drew his fingers over the curve of his nose, the curve of his eyebrows, the line of his brow.

He dropped his hands to his lap and bowed his head, overcome.

“I’m sorry,” Thorin whispered. “I’m so sorry. I love you, Bilbo. I love you and I have hurt you…”

“You weren’t yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter. I love you. Please don’t leave me. I’ve lost so many people I love already. Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bilbo assured him. “I’ll not leaving.”

“It’s been weeks. My sight’s not improved in the least,” Thorin whispered. “I don’t want to forget what you look like, _mizimel_.”

Bilbo kissed his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere, Thorin. Here,” he pressed a cloth into Thorin’s hand. “A handkerchief. Wipe your tears, all right? It’s going to be okay. You’re doing well, Thorin. You’ve always done well in the face of adversity. That’s not changed. I’ll go draw you a bath and have tea brought up with some biscuits, hm?”

Thorin nodded. Bilbo kissed his forehead again and his warmth vanished far too quickly for Thorin’s liking. But he could hear the water running in the other room. As he had the time to recollect himself, he cursed himself.

How could he break down like that?! And in front of Bilbo, no less!

Maybe Bilbo didn’t care about that as much as Thorin was making it out to seem, but it didn’t matter. Bilbo shouldn’t see him cry.

How could he win his Hobbit back if he thought him weak?

Thorin huffed.

He’d have to fix this before Bilbo thought him too weak to look after him. He felt his way toward the bathroom and knocked.

“Bilbo?”

“Come in,” Bilbo called. “Bath’s almost ready.”

Thorin entered. “I wanted to apologize for earlier?”

“You’ve done enough apologizing, I’ll say,” Bilbo stated. “But if it makes you feel better—”

“I shouldn’t have wept.”

“Why ever not?” Bilbo asked. “Thorin, you’re going through something traumatic. It’s okay to have a breakdown. It doesn’t make me think less of you. I have no intention of telling anyone and I promise I won’t if that helps any.”

Thorin blinked. “You don’t think less of me?”

“Why would I?” Bilbo asked, a note of confusion in his voice.

“You don’t think I’ve lost worth in your eyes?”

“Of course not,” Bilbo said. “I love you, too. I think I always have.”

Thorin felt Bilbo’s hands take one of his own.

“But right now, you should take a bath and I’ll send for tea. We can talk more later, all right?”

Thorin nodded, reluctant to let Bilbo’s hands go, but they dropped anyway and he listened for the closed door before divesting his clothing.

#

He didn’t want to leave Thorin right now, but he wasn’t about to take away his privacy because he was selfish. Granted, the Dwarves didn’t seem to be much bothered by nudity, but Bilbo wasn’t about to stay where he wasn’t entirely sure he was wanted.

And so, he went to the kitchens to fetch some tea and biscuits.

“How is the king?” Bombur asked as Bilbo set a kettle going.

“As well as can be expected, you know,” Bilbo replied, looking for a tea pot and one of Dori’s tea cans.

He selected some chamomile tea and sought out sugar cookies.

“But there are times it gets to him.”

Bombur hummed, pulling bread out of the oven. “Once his stone sense elevates, it’ll be easier.”

Bilbo looked at him. “Stone sense?”

“Miners use it. Helps us find our way in the dark. The nobility don’t need to rely on it as much, but it’s hereditary. Every dwarf from the smallest babe to the greatest noble is capable of finding their way in the dark. Thorin will be fine. He just needs a little more time to adjust.”

Bilbo hummed setting the platter on a tray and sought out cups. “He seemed rather upset at not being able to see again.” _Not being able to see me._

“When you’ve lived your whole life with sight, losing it can be terrible, especially at first. He’ll adjust. I promise.”

The kettle whistled and Bilbo poured the water into the tea pot.

“Thank you, Bombur,” he said. “For your insight. It helps.” _Just wish it would help Thorin now._


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin was still in the tub when Bilbo returned. He set the tray down and knocked.

“Thorin?”

“Come in,” Thorin replied.

Bilbo swallowed, opening the door. Thorin lounged in the tub. The water still steaming around him, giving just enough privacy for them.

“How are you doing?”

“A little better,” Thorin admitted. “Could you hand me hand me the hair wash? I’m afraid I might grab the wrong bottle.”

Bilbo did so, pressing it into his hand.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I’ll leave you alone a little longer, then. Tea’s ready—”

“You don’t need to leave,” Thorin said. “I’d rather you not.”

“I don’t want to tread or intrude or…”

“I want you to stay, Bilbo,” Thorin said, uncorking the bottle and pouring some of the viscous liquid in his hand. “You’re not intruding.”

Bilbo watched him. His muscles worked in tandem, flexing beneath his skin as he lathered soap in his hair. Bilbo swallowed, wanting to kiss every expanse of skin he could.

“Thorin, Bombur told me about Stone Sense.”

He hummed. “I suspect I have it,” he said. “I don’t know how long it will take for me to adjust to this, but once I do, I won’t need as much help as I do. I will be able to know where edges are, where things are and where people are. I wish it’d kick in a little faster, but in time it will. It won’t replace what I will have lost, though.”

Thorin moved deeper into the bath and dunked under, rinsing his hair.

When he emerged, he stood, water covering his lower body.

Bilbo wondered how he would handle it, not being able to see Thorin again if their situations were reversed. Even if he did have some latent ability that allowed him to navigate in total darkness, not being able to see the one you love when you previously were able to…

It must hurt.

“Bilbo?”

“I’m still here. Thorin, how can you be so strong?”  

Thorin waded back over to him.

“If I were you, I don’t know how I could stand it.”

“I’m barely holding together, to be honest. You know this.” He reached a hand out and Bilbo took it in both of his. It was warm from the water. “I feel, though, I would fare worse if you were not here. I thank you for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it.”

“Thorin, that,” Bilbo swallowed.

How can he convince him otherwise? He exhaled and lifted Thorin’s hand to his lips, pressing a small kiss to it.

“I know it wasn’t you who threatened me. I fell in love with you long before we took the mountain. I took the stone because we were outnumbered and I knew we didn’t have any other real choice. I didn’t want any of us to die. Not you or the company. So I made the option that would prevent bloodshed.”

“I know. And I know that my condition blinded me to rationality. The good thing about my blindness _now_ is that my mind is clear. I am rational. But I will never see again. Not just the company or my people, but my family. You.”

Bilbo pressed his palm to Thorin’s cheek.

“I am not leaving. You could lose your hearing tomorrow, be blind and deaf, and I will still stay.”

Thorin’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes.

“There is a towel to your left and some fresh clothes as well. I will let you dress, then please come have some tea.”

“I want to make love to you,” Thorin admitted.

“I would like that, but now might not be the best time.”

“There might not ever be a good time.”

Bilbo swallowed. By Yavanna, he would love to let Thorin take control.

“I will come by after supper, then,” he said. “If you still want this, then I will give myself to you.”

“I assure you I will,” Thorin said, kissing Bilbo’s wrist. “You have always been desirable to me, _Ghivashel_.”

Bilbo leaned in and kissed him. Thorin sighed, returning it.

He moved his hands to Bilbo’s waist and licked the seam of Bilbo’s lips. Bilbo opened his mouth, allowing Thorin’s tongue to slip inside and assert dominance.

Thorin pulled him closer, dampening Bilbo’s clothes as the kiss deepened.

Bilbo moaned, pushing Thorin back to break the kiss.

“Tonight,” he reiterated. “I’ll be here. I promise. Now I must insist that you get dressed and have tea because I do _not_ fancy that tea tastes good cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making some changes. Can't bring myself to do a whole story with a plot, so I'm going to have this be mindless angsty-fluffy-smut. Wondering if I should up the rating...thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to this toward the end. Just...tears. Happy angsty, schmoopy tears.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzrGFQysfYU

As promised, Bilbo returned to Thorin’s chambers after dinner. Once admitted, he closed the door.

“Are you still sure?” he asked. “It’s okay if you changed your mind.”

Thorin made his way toward him, reaching his hand out. “Why would I change my mind?”

Bilbo took it in his. Thorin’s other hand found his cheek, feeling for his lips.

“Or are you unsure yourself?”

“I don’t want to take advantage.”

“You’re not. I assure you, you are not.”

Once the thumb brushed against Bilbo’s bottom lip, Thorin kissed him. Bilbo sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck. He ran his fingers through Thorin’s hair, moving his lips with Thorin’s, letting him take control.

Bilbo yelped when he banged his head against the door after being pushed against it.

Thorin knelt in front of him, hands moving down his torso and paused at the laces of his trousers. Thorin loosened them and tugged them down swiftly. He moved his hands back up Bilbo’s legs and over the seam of his pants. Those were pulled off just as violently to pool around Bilbo’s feet.

As Thorin moved his hands back up to Bilbo’s waist, Bilbo took the opportunity to remove his jacket and tunic, smiling proudly at Thorin’s groan as his hands felt nothing but skin.

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s stomach, one hand massaging his cock to full stand. The other steadied him against the door, gently and firmly on his hip as Thorin moved to swallow his cock.

Bilbo shut his eyes, biting his lip to restrain the moan escaping his throat. Thorin bobbed his head, sliding his tongue over the head of Bilbo’s cock and pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit. Bilbo sighed, gripping Thorin’s hair tightly.

Thorin paused to suck. Bilbo watched, continuing to worry his lip through it all. At last Thorin released him, saliva drizzling down his chin. He turned Bilbo around so that his front was pressed against the door and he pressed his mouth to Bilbo’s rear.

Bilbo dug his nails into his skin as Thorin kissed and licked his ass. Bilbo rolled his hips a little as he was kissed and licked. Thorin reached around and gripped Bilbo’s cock lightly, allowing it to slide against his rough hand as Bilbo rocked his hips.

“Yes,” Bilbo whispered. “Yes…yes… _yes…_ ”

Thorin released him, standing. “Bed,” he growled.

Bilbo turned back to face him and guided him to the bed, pushing Thorin down onto the mattress. Bilbo straddled him, pressing his hands to Thorin’s shoulders, and kissed him.

“Lie back, Love,” Bilbo said. “Let me undress you.”

The growl from Thorin seemed more a purr. “Yes.”

Bilbo pushed the coat off Thorin’s shoulders and slowly, methodically, pushed the tunic off, kissing the exposed skin as he did so. Thorin’s breathing hitched at the more erogenous patches of his body as Bilbo ghosted over them with fingers and lips.

Once the tunic joined the coat, Bilbo kissed him and pushed him back down. “Stay down, Love,” he purred. “I’ve got you covered.” He kissed down Thorin’s torso and smirked once he arrived at the seam of Thorin’s trousers.

A quick glance at his King promised him that Thorin was certainly enjoying himself. He grinned and bit one of the strands of string holding the trousers together and pulled the knot free. Bilbo arched a brow when loosening Thorin’s trousers revealed that he was without pants.

He pulled Thorin’s trousers off, burying his nose in the nest of curls. He could smell Thorin’s arousal mingled with the scent of his wash. Like the earth and all things green. Bilbo kissed along Thorin’s length, relishing in the hitch of breath and the moans escaping Thorin’s throat.

“Mahal, don’t stop,” he ordered and ran his hand through Bilbo’s curls. “Bilbo, please… _Ungh…_ Yes…”

Bilbo dragged his tongue along the underside of Thorin’s cock down toward his sack. He sucked one into his mouth and nibbled gently, grinning at the cry that came from Thorin. After another minute, Bilbo decided it was time to remove Thorin’s clothes completely.

He moved down, ignoring Thorin’s protests to unlace his boots. “Just a moment, Love,” Bilbo assured him. He pulled the first boot off, tossing the sock aside along with it. Thorin’s feet were small. Almost dainty in comparison to Bilbo’s. Still masculine, of course, but not the same as a Hobbit’s foot. He could have fun with this…

Bilbo moved to the other foot and took the same care in undressing it. Once both feet were free, he tugged Thorin’s trousers down completely. He kissed him on his way back up Thorin’s lap, grinding down on Thorin’s cock.

“I want you to take me,” Bilbo said. Thorin slid his hands up Bilbo’s thighs. “I want your cock deep inside me. I want to ride you, and make you complete inside me.”

Thorin bucked. “I want that.”

“Tell me how you want me prepared for your cock, Love. Talk me through it.”

Thorin licked his lips. “Suck my fingers. Take them in your mouth and get them wet.”

Bilbo obliged, taking two fingers into his mouth. He lathed them with his tongue. Thorin tried to imagine it: Bilbo’s mouth closed around the digits, meeting his gaze with one of pure adoration and lust. He bit his lip.

“I want to stick them up your ass,” he said next.

Bilbo hummed and released his fingers, guiding the hand to his entrance. Thorin pressed his fingers against it, carefully inserting them.

He was loose already.

“You’ve come prepared.”

“You said you wouldn’t change your mind. I thought a bit of preparation might make it a little easier for both of us.” Bilbo rolled his hips, pushing down on the fingers inside him. Thorin cupped his face and kissed him, biting Bilbo’s lower lip. Bilbo pulled away from Thorin’s lips.

“What else do you want me to do?”

“Take my cock and put it in you.”

Bilbo pushed himself upright. Thorin removed his fingers, letting Bilbo guide his cock inside him. On entrance, Thorin groaned.

“All right?”

Thorin bucked. “Yes. Fuck, you feel so good, Bilbo. So fucking good…”

“The mouth on you,” Bilbo tutted, pressing a finger to Thorin’s lip. “Relax, Love. Just listen to my voice and feel me move.”

Thorin locked his arms behind his head and blinked. He could feel Bilbo’s skin slide as he moved, rolling his hips as he bounced on his cock, groaning.

“You’re beautiful, Thorin,” Bilbo said, running his hands over Thorin’s chest. “You’re gorgeous, you know. I could stay like this if we were able to. I love your cock. It fills me perfectly. Oh, Goddess…”

Thorin sat up and kissed him. They rolled over so Thorin was on top, pounding into Bilbo.

“ _Thorin…_ ” Bilbo groaned. Thorin blinked rapidly, eyes stinging. His thrusts slowed. Bilbo tensed beneath him and he could feel his release. Thorin growled, quickening his pace as he came, growling. He waited for his breath to return before climbing off Bilbo.

“Thorin, why are you crying?” Bilbo asked, pressing a hand to his cheek, turning Thorin to face him. All Thorin could see was darkness and he sighed.

“I want to see you,” he said. “I don’t want to forget how beautiful you look to me. I don’t want to forget the color of your hair and your eyes. Your smile. The way your nose twitches. The point of your ears…How am I supposed to deal with losing all that? You are with me, but I am alone in the dark. I’ll forget all that one day. And now I’ll never see how you look when you’re wrought with pleasure.”

He felt a press of lips to his forehead and the hands on his face moved to his hands, lifting them to Bilbo’s face. “What do you feel?”

Thorin sniffed and ran his fingers over Bilbo’s skin, mapping his lips and nose, the curve of his bones beneath.  “I don’t think you’ll really forget what I look like, you just need to practice seeing with your hands.”

“And if you tire of me?”

“Why would I ever? I love you, Thorin. I’m here to stay, like it or not.” Thorin continued to trace Bilbo’s face with his fingers. “I know this is hard, but we’ll get through it. Thorin, I thought you were going to die. I’d rather you be alive without sight than dead,” his voice cracked.

“I love you. And without you, I’ve no reason to be here. I would have gone back to the Shire and stayed there, alive but not living.” Bilbo pressed his hand to Thorin’s chest. “You’re heart is beating. Your body is warm. That’s all I need, Thorin. You changed me, my love. I’m sorry you feel broken, but you’re not. Not to me.

“As long as you’re alive, I don’t care if you’ll never get your sight back, or if one day you lose your hearing, too. As long as there is breath in your body and warmth in your hands, I’ll stay with you. I will go where you go. So please, my love. Please don’t despair so much. It’s hurts to see you so sad by what we cannot change.”

Thorin shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s, spilling his tears on his face. “I can’t promise I will not have days where I am upset.”

“I know.”

“I cannot promise that I will always be agreeable.”

“Nor I.”

“But even so, you’ll stay with me?”

“I will. I’m not going anywhere, Thorin. As long as you love me, I will stay,” Bilbo promised. “As long as you are alive, I will stay. My heart is yours as long as you desire it.”

“You stole mine the moment I met you,” Thorin mumbled. Bilbo kissed his forehead. “Stay tonight. Please stay.”

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
